marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Jason Wilkes
The Attack on Jason Wilkes was an attempt by by Rufus Hunt to silence Jason Wilkes for the Council of Nine. Background Jason Wilkes was Isodyne Energy employee who worked in the containment research department, where he was in charge of keeping the Zero Matter contained. While there, he heard rumors of an affair between the companies founder, Calvin Chadwick, and scientist Jane Scott, but did not participate in the conversation. Despite being loyal to the company, Wilkes became board and began to meddle with chemistry, such as manipulating the taste of wine. about to steal Jane Scott's body]] Scott would come into contact with Zero Matter, and was killed instantaneously, and frozen solid with the substance. Chadwick ordered Detective Andrew Henry to dispose of Scott's corpse due to not wanting his affair to be revealed, and losing his chance to run in the senate. Henry used the style of the Lady of the Lake Killer to rid of the body, and placed it in Echo Park's lake, which caused the lake to freeze over. On the hottest day of the year, Scott's body was discovered in the lake, and the detective was ordered to investigate alongside the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The Council of Nine became frustrated with the press' attention to the Isodyne labs, and decided to end the experiments on Zero Matter, and ordered Rufus Hunt to steal Scott's body from the lab. After placing the body into the County Cold Storage Building, the council ordered Hunt to silence Wilkes for his information on Zero Matter, and to tie loose ends. Hunt also witnessed Wilkes steal a reel from Isodyne that was on the origin of Zero Matter. Hunt followed Wilkes to the Dunbar Hotel, where he saw the latter dance with Peggy Carter, and followed them to the Griffith Observatory, where he gathered his men to silence the two.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Attack Learning that the man and his subordinates were there to kill them, Jason Wilkes and Peggy Carter learned that there was another way to leave the Griffith Observatory. Seeing that the cars tires have been flattened, the two hid behind the vehicle as Carter activated the S.O.S. beacon. Carter questioned Wilkes if he knew how to fire a gun, Wilkes replied that he served in the United States Navy, and was handed a sidearm from her garter. While Wilkes was firing at Rufus Hunt's men, Carter was hot-wiring a car to escape from their assailants. Before driving off, Peggy found a lapel pin identical to the one Dottie Underwood tried to steal. The duo were able to escape in the stolen car, as Hunt watched them drive off, and presumably informed the Council of Nine of his failure.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Aftermath threating Jason Wilkes at gunpoint]] After surviving the attack, Peggy Carter convinced Jason Wilkes to help her infiltrate Isodyne Energy Headquarters to collect the Zero Matter. The two did so, but split so Carter could fight Rufus Hunt, as Wilkes collected the matter into a glass container. Wilkes was threatened at gunpoint by Whitney Frost, Calvin Chadwick's wife and one of the leaders of the council. Wilkes and Frost had a brief fight before the matter fell on the floor, and caused a massive explosion. The two survived the incident, but their bodies had been absorbed by zero matter. Despite his failure to kill Carter, Hunt would continue to target Carter and follow her every move onward.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark References Category:Events